


Greatest Shoulder Pillow

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Playgrounds, Prom, Underage Drinking, hyungwon is being h-one again dont mind him, im a slut for high school aus, jooheon is a sweetheart as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Changkyun falls asleep on Kihyun during a bus ride to school. And that leads to falling in love too. His biggest ally? His drool.





	Greatest Shoulder Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a high school au, because I'm a slut for such things as you may have noticed.  
> This is my longest fic so far, I had fun writing it and I hope you do too by reading it.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Now available in russian too thank you adorable person that translated it (I don't know how to tag I'm useless the person is somewhere at the comment section)
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5844013

He is the only person at the bus stop again, like any other day, but he had forgotten his earbuds. How did that happen anyways? He was always carrying them with him, the only thing that could make him feel safe in every situation. Yet here he was, no earbuds, no music to keep him company, just standing alone and waiting for the damn school bus that was always half an hour late. Changkyun lived quite far from school even though he had other options closer to his home, but his childhood friend Jooheon convinced him to attend the same high school as he did, so he somehow ended up having a one-hour trip with the school bus every day. The vehicle horn was his que to stand up from the waiting bench and get ready to get on, and so he did, straightening his clothes and taking his full of textbooks bag from the ground.  
  
  
The bus was totally empty since his stop was the first one the driver had to pull off, so he always had the chance to choose where to sit. The first seat of the bus was his daily choice though, a place really quiet and spacious because there were no seats in front of it, making it perfect for him to spread his legs and nap comfortably. Since he had no music he decided that sleeping would be difficult though, because of the noisy people who would get on the bus in a while, so he decided to take a look at the upcoming test’s math notes. Studying wasn’t a thing he enjoyed, but he didn’t enjoy failing either, so it had become a really big part of his everyday life. After three theorems and a bunch of respective math problems, the bus was already full, jocks yelling from the back seats of the bus first thing in the morning as always, something that made Changkyun wonder where their energy was coming from so early in the day. Even though that wasn’t enough to make him lose his focus from his notes, a sudden surge of drowsiness was totally capable of doing so, and Changkyun was helplessly starting to fall asleep, all the shouting fading away in his ears.  
  
  
Kihyun was getting ready earlier today, breakfast already served by his mother who left before him, having to deal with something urgent at work. They usually had breakfast together and then she was taking Kihyun to school by car since the building was on her way to work, but today Kihyun had to take the bus to school. He lived quite close to the high school building but taking a morning walk wasn’t something he really preferred doing, so the bus was the best choice. At the stop the bus was already waiting so he rushed and got in successfully, prepared to stand without a seat for another twenty minutes until it reached the school building. To his surprise though, there was a single empty seat, the front aisle one, the window one already taken by a boy who was having a nap over his books. He thought that it was better than standing alone in the middle of a full, noisy bus so he headed to the seat and sat carefully, in order not to wake the other boy up.  
  
  
After fifteen minutes of a quite energetic bus ride, Kihyun felt something heavy on his shoulder, getting him out of his daydreaming stare. It was the blond head of the boy who was sleeping next to him, casually resting uninterrupted. The thought of moving his head back to the window crossed his mind, but since the bus was close to school he decided to let him sleep peacefully for five more minutes. He seemed tired after all, snoring like that in the hell happening in the vehicle.  
  
Changkyun got out of his messy slumber one minute before they reached school, raising his head from the boy’s shoulder and squinting his eyes a bit because the daylight was burning his eyeballs. It took a while for him to realize where he was napping, and when he did, he freaked out. He wasn’t the one to get close to strangers that easily, and for that to happen without him knowing, it was a really huge shocker.  
  
“I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall on your shoulder like that,” he mumbled, now totally awake. Kihyun cracked a gentle smile at Changkyun, he didn’t mind it after all. “Don’t worry, you weren’t that much of a burden anyways,” he reassured the boy and stood up, since the bus had fully stopped at the school parking lot. “You should probably pack your things though, some of them have fallen under your seat,” he said and headed towards the bus door. Changkyun hastily gathered all his textbooks and shoved them back in his bag, apologized to the driver for the delay and got off the bus.  
  
The embarrassment hadn’t obviously ended there though, because Kihyun was still at the parking lot, fiddling with his stuff. Changkyun tried to avoid him, but as he was walking by the boy he noticed a gray stain on his uniform shirt, a stain that looked like spit. He mentally swore at himself because not only had he slept on a stranger’s shoulder, but he had also drooled on his shirt too. He felt remorseful and decided that getting away with it wasn’t the right thing to do. “Excuse me, oh god, can you come with me for a second?” he asked Kihyun, who got confused by that question but followed the guy anyways. “I have, ehm, drooled on your shirt. Sorry, again, I’m sorry. I should give you my spare shirt, I have one in my locker,” Changkyun apologetically offered, and Kihyun accepted immediately when he noticed the huge damp circle on his uniform.  
  
  
“It is not here, I should have left it in my gym locker, will you come with me to get it?” the blond boy suggested when he couldn’t find the spare shirt in his stuff. “You know that we won’t be in time for class if we do that, right?” Kihyun pointed out, something that left Changkyun worried because he had never ditched class before. But the situation was quite embarrassing and urgent as it was, so he decided that it didn’t matter since it was for such a purpose.  
  
 “I don’t mind, I really gotta help you with that. But if you want we can head over to our classes.”  
  
“No let’s go to the gym, I’m not in the mood to get in class anyways.”  
  
After they both agreed to head to the gym, Changkyun led the way, rushing because maybe they could be in time for class if he did that. “Hey, stop running like that, you may have slept in that bus and you’re ready to run a marathon, but I’m still sleepy you know,” Kihyun said between pants and heavy breathing, because the other one had really picked up the pace, and it was too early for running like that. They both slowed down and started walking normally, now closer to each other, and Kihyun started a small talk conversation, just to break the ice a bit, because Changkyun really seemed tense to him.  
  
  
“So, what’s your name sleeping beauty?” Kihyun laughed, but when he saw the apologetic look on the boy’s face he stopped. “Ehm, I’m Changkyun, and I said I’m sorry okay?” Changkyun whimpered, shoulders falling and look down on the ground. “Hey, don’t be like that, I was just joking, I’m sorry. I’m Kihyun, and we should really stop apologizing to each other.” That last remark made Changkyun smile, and when Kihyun noticed, he lightened up and started talking more. Until they reached the gym locker room, they had exchanged basic information for one another, like school grade and some interests, but they were still keeping it quite casual, the tension now gone.  
  
  
“Here you are Kihyun, you can change here I suppose, I mean it is the gym changing room so it is cool I guess,” Changkyun said after handing the other boy his spare uniform shirt. Kihyun started taking off his shirt fast, undoing every button with slender fingers. When the garment was off, Changkyun was left staring not so discreetly. His upper body was nicely built, a pleasant surprise because with clothes on Kihyun looked skinny. His abs where quite defined and his skin was smooth, collarbones totally evident and protruding. He was an eye candy, and he made Changkyun remember once again how gay he was. Which was a lot apparently. Kihyun felt the intense staring which placed a smirk on his face, but he didn’t say anything else; he knew he had a great body after all. He continued dressing up and smelled some of Changkyun’s natural scent on the shirt, something that made him smile, because scents always triggered something he couldn’t really understand inside him. “I’m ready, shall we go somewhere? I mean, there’s still quite some time til next period,” Kihyun proposed, and Changkyun nodded and followed him, because he didn’t know where people went when they were ditching class, but Kihyun apparently did.  
  
  
They walked out of the school building and headed to a playground close to it, so that they could hear the bell ringing when the first period ended. There were some rusty swings and a wooden fortress placed in the middle of the park, but children were fortunately nowhere to be found. They were alone, and the atmosphere was not tense and uncomfortable to Changkyun’s surprise. “I will treat you to a drink, so choose which one you want from the vending machine, I have some change left,” he told Kihyun who pressed the melon soda button, but no drink came out. Kihyun let out a disappointed “ugh” because he really wanted to drink that soda, but Changkyun took care of that easily. With an on-point kick on the front part of the machine, two drinks came out of the slot, not only Kihyun’s melon soda, but a cola for Changkyun too. Cheering and surprised exclamations echoed through the empty playground from Kihyun’s mouth, and Changkyun felt proud of himself.  
  
“They are not calling me The Vending Machine Master for no reason.”  
  
“Who calls you that?”  
  
“Me?”  
  
Changkyun scratched the back of his neck and walked towards the swings, earning a laugh from Kihyun who was drinking his melon drink and was following him.  
  
  
Even though they were rusty, the swings could firmly hold the boys’ weight, and they didn’t budge when Kihyun was swinging with all his might. “I haven’t done this for years, it is awesome,” he exclaimed while he was practically flying on his swing. It was right before Changkyun’s warning that Kihyun sprang out of his seat at the highest point of the swinging and jumped high, landing successfully with a loud bump a few meters away from the swing set. “Woah, that was incredible, it really felt like flying,” Kihyun laughed and looked back at a shocked Changkyun, who didn’t expect that sudden trick. “Man, that was awesome but I will probably fall on my ass if I try to do it, so nope,” Changkyun pouted, he really wanted to try this out. “Just swing a lot and when you reach the highest swinging point just jump forward, you will nail it, trust me,” Kihyun encouraged him and Changkyun felt more confident so he decided to do as the brown-haired boy said. He started moving faster and faster, thrusting forwards and backwards and when he reached momentum he let go of his lingering fear and the swing rope and jumped, ending up successfully on his legs next to Kihyun. “Yes, yes that was great woooooah, I did it Kihyun, I did it,” he cheered, being overly ecstatic, something that Kihyun didn’t expect, so he cracked up and laughed loudly.  
  
When Changkyun came back to his collected self, Kihyun was still laughing, his stomach now hurting, earning a groan from the other boy. “Okay if you keep mocking me I will leave,” Changkyun complained and pretended to be leaving as he started walking away from Kihyun. The latter then stopped laughing and out of sincere concern instinctively grabbed Changkyun’s hand in his, preventing him from going away. That act was unexpected for both of them, and created an awkward situation between the boys, so when Kihyun anxiously let go he suggested that they head back to school, because the next period was starting in five minutes or so. Changkyun, still dumbfounded agreed and they both walked back to school in silence, their only conversation a quiet goodbye at the school gate.  
  
  
The next period was hell for Changkyun, even though he aced his math test for which he was revising in the bus. The touch of Kihyun’s hand on his was still lingering on his skin, and the shock hadn’t left either, leaving behind a disheveled Changkyun. The feeling haunted him until next period, when he was interrupted by a weak hit on his head. Apparently, that hit had come from a note that flew right through the window and landed on his head, as Changkyun noticed. His class was on the first floor so the height of the windows allowed people to peek in the class easily from the school yard and of course, to throw things in there too. He looked outside and saw Kihyun waving and signaling to him to read the note he threw. Changkyun felt kinda irritated but simultaneously curious, so he ended up opening the note and reading it.  
  
_“Lunch at the cafeteria with me today? I got something to ask you.”_  
  
He wasn’t sure if it would be the right choice to accept that offer or not, but without a second thought he scribbled on the paper and threw it back to Kihyun, careful not to be seen by the teacher who was checking if anyone was cheating.  
  
_“I will be there, wait for me at the cafeteria entrance after the bell.”_  
  
When Kihyun read the note, he did a thumbs up gesture to Changkyun and went back to playing volleyball with his classmates. What could he possibly have to say to Changkyun?  
  
  
The cafeteria was as crowded as always, people keep going in and out of the hall rushing to get in line for lunch trays. It was Pizza Thursday, and the slices were huge, so it was rational for all these people to be there. Changkyun rushed at the cafeteria entrance exactly when the bell rang in order to avoid the packed corridors, but of course he didn’t succeed at all. Thus, he was waiting outside the lunch hall for Kihyun, getting stepped on or hit by mistake every two seconds. After five minutes of waiting Kihyun finally appeared, still in his gym clothes because he didn’t have the time to change. “Sorry I’m late, let’s go eat that pizza, I’m starving,” he yelled in order to be heard, because the noise was really loud around them. They waited a bit but got their lunch quicker than they expected so they headed towards an empty lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
“So, I know that I was kinda creepy with the note and such, but I really want your help,” Kihyun said while taking a bite from his cheesy pizza slice. “You know that the prom is just around the corner, right? It is on Saturday,” Changkyun nodded because all high school students knew about the school prom, it’s the event that half of the school was waiting for. “I really want you to become a waiter for that night. I am organizing the prom and we really have a lack of volunteers, people just want to have fun, not to serve some awful fruit punch to couples. You’ll help me a great deal if you accept, but if you have plans, I’ll understand,” Kihyun literally said with puppy eyes.  
  
Changkyun wasn’t the kind of person who died for the prom night, but he had to talk with Jooheon first, he couldn’t leave his best friend alone, he knew that deep down he wanted to go to the prom even with Changkyun. “Look, I don’t mind being a waiter, but I have to talk to my friend about our plans first so I will give you an answer until Friday,” Changkyun reassured the boy and ate the last bite from his lunch. “Okay, I will be expecting your text, here is my number,” Kihyun took Changkyun’s phone from the lunch table and added his phone number. When they were done with their lunch, they both stood up, left their trays on the cleaning counter and walked to their next period classrooms.  
  
  
The last bell found Changkyun half asleep on his desk, staring halfheartedly at the board. He stood up and gathered his textbooks, relieved because he would head home and play videogames for the rest of the day. Jooheon, who was two desks behind Changkyun in the classroom, accompanied him out of the room and once all the students left he got in front of him looking excessively excited. “Guess what,” he said expectantly, but Changkyun was emotionless. “I can’t really guess out of the blue,” he mumbled, earning a hair ruffle from Jooheon. “Guess my prom date asshole,” Jooheon proudly hinted, and Changkyun suddenly seemed curious. “Don’t tell me, Dahyun said yes?” Changkyun asked full of happiness and Jooheon nodded and laughed out loud. “I am going to prom with fucking Kim Dahyun, can you believe?” he yelled and Changkyun put his hand over his mouth because damn, they were still in school grounds. “I think I’m going to be a prom waiter that night since you’re taken, playboy. I’ll be rooting for you by giving you the nicest fruit punch,” Changkyun announced and Jooheon nodded once again, not expecting Changkyun to go to the prom with a date anyways. “Fruit punch sucks, but I appreciate the support mate,” he said, and they both headed home taking the last school bus.  
  
  
When Changkyun got home, he went straight to his room and searched for Kihyun’s number. At first he couldn’t find it, but he understood which contact was his when he saw the ”Greatest Shoulder Pillow” contact name in his list, which placed a goofy smile on his face. He pressed on the contact and started typing his message, informing Kihyun about his decision.  
  
**_[18:07] Changkyun_**  
ur shoulder wasn’t as comfortable as u may think, mr. greatest shoulder pillow  
  
The reply came almost instantly, surprising Changkyun.  
  
**_[18:08] Greatest Shoulder Pillow_**  
u even drooled man, ofc it was  
  
**_[18:10] Changkyun_**  
i surrender.  
i will be a waiter on prom day, i talked with Jooheon and apparently he has a date now  
  
**_[18:13] Greatest Shoulder Pillow_**  
that’s great thanks a lot good to be working with u  
  
**_[18:13] Greatest Shoulder Pillow_**  
yes nobody else accepted the offer so i will work too  
  
The lowkey happiness Changkyun felt when reading this message left him quite surprised. He liked Kihyun as a person, he was really friendly and they got really comfortable with each other in literally one day so that was a thing. But Changkyun’s happiness hid not only friendly hints but also a feeling that was inexplicable, and that filled his mind with so many thoughts, that he lost at the Mario Cart race four times in a row; and Changkyun wasn’t the person to lose in Mario Cart. Never.  
  
The next day and the morning of the prom day passed really quickly for Changkyun, classes, videogames, hanging around with Jooheon and some occasional waving from Kihyun at the corridors. He also got a text from him with information about the time he should arrive at school for work and the things he has to do until the event started. Changkyun was really worried about this, because even though he wasn’t exactly lazy, he had never worked before so the urge to do well was really prominent before the actual event.  
  
  
Stressing only took him to the school gym earlier than the appointed time for the waiters, so when he got there nobody except for the DJ of the event was present. Luckily for him, that person was Hyungwon, a boy he shared a math class with, so when they saw each other they instantly started talking about the prom night. After one hour of casual conversation and peeking at the prom playlist Hyungwon had made, Kihyun showed up fully dressed up as a waiter. He had a plain white shirt and black denim on, but the rolled-up sleeves and the thin black choker really made a difference to his whole appearance. He was more handsome than usual Changkyun thought, and his everyday looks were astounding as they were. When he saw the two boys talking he skipped towards them and eagerly joined in the conversation.  
  
“Have you two waited for long? I mean Hyungwon, you were meant to come earlier, but you, I think I sent you the appointed time right?” he said curiously and Changkyun nodded, because it wasn’t his fault, but anxiety played its role for that. “I had nothing to do at home, so I came here earlier than the time you told me, just to check the place and stuff,” he lied, because saying that he was nervous for something too plain was embarrassing for him. They talked a bit more and then they all started working, preparing the beverages and refreshments on the buffet tables and setting the lights and decorations in place around the room. The hall was beautiful like that, certainly one of the best prom halls the school had set and Changkyun was proud, because he played a part in making this whole situation happen.  
  
  
A little while after the preparation was done, the waiters and Hyungwon exchanged some encouraging words and “good luck”s  and they all went to their respective positions. The hall was steadily getting crowded with well-dressed students and teachers, the majority of them coming in couples happily holding hands and taking prom pictures. The atmosphere was extravagantly romantic, something that made Changkyun jealous and nauseous at the same time. He was getting distracted though, because he had to fill multiple glasses with the awful fruit punch and with some liquor Kihyun had given him secretly in order to spice things up a bit and give to the red, disgusting drink a good taste.  
  
After a long time, all people were finally served with many fruit punch vodka each, so Changkyun’s job had finally ended. While working, he had spotted Jooheon with Dahyun, both dressed in light blue outfits and had winked at him, earning a wink back from the curly haired boy. Just when he got back to the bench where the waiters were supposed to rest, the upbeat music Hyungwon was playing suddenly changed into a much slower one and the lights followed right after, getting dimmer and dimmer as the song kept playing. It was the time for all the couples to shine, and for Changkyun to hide his presence from the prom world ultimately until the whole thing ended and he got to go home. As he was thinking of ways to get rid of his existence, Kihyun came to the bench and sat really close to him, seeming kinda disappointed. “I would have been here dancing if I hadn’t agreed to this stupid waiter position,” he complained and sighed heavily. “I can’t really sympathize because I rarely come to proms, but I’m sorry you couldn’t find a date today,” Changkyun apologized once again, because that was a huge part of their relationship; currently apologizing to each other.  
  
Kihyun looked over at Changkyun for a long time when Changkyun was mindlessly staring at the dancing crowd, and after a while of thinking he sprang out of his seat and got lost in the hall. Changkyun only noticed that Kihyun wasn’t there when he felt the bench moving under his body but didn’t gave much thought to it; maybe Kihyun would try to find someone to spend the remaining prom night with. But his mind got completely filled with this thought, and now his look was even more fixated at the crowd, searching for a brown-haired man with a choker and a lady resting her head on his chest, dancing smoothly to the melodic music. He was that lost in his thoughts and the seeking, that he got totally surprised when a hand grabbed his wrist and took him out of the gym where the prom was taking place.  
  
  
“Where are we going?” he said through heavy panting, and the person dragging him, who ended up being Kihyun, just told him to wait until they get there. After a good three-minute running they had reached their destination, the playground close to the school building, the place they first hung out. “What are we doing here? Shouldn’t we go back? Maybe they still need us,” Changkyun said with worry evident in his tone, because he didn’t want to mess up his first job. “No, we won’t go back, the prom will end in a bit and we are not needed anyways. We will have a prom night of our own here, but not with that shitty fruit fucker,” Kihyun said and gummy smiled, revealing a bottle of vodka, like the one he had secretly given Changkyun back in the hall. He opened the bottle and sipped a big gulp, which burned his throat and made him flinch. The bottle was then thrown at Changkyun’s hands, who fidgeted with it at first but after some encouraging words from the other boy, he had a huge gulp too. The burning sensation was too intense, his throat literally on fire, but always left wanting more. After three long sips, he gave the bottle back and sat on the swing set as he did three days ago. “This is totally better than sitting on the damn bench and watching all these people dance like they don’t give a fuck,” Changkyun mumbled, now tipsy from the quick drinking. “I know, that’s why I brought us here, we deserve a prom night too,” Kihyun replied and took a last gulp, leaving the bottle half empty on the ground.  
  
  
He started swinging again, but because of the alcohol his movements were not as calculated as they were when he pulled of the jumping trick. But he ended up doing it again, surprisingly landing on his feet with great success, earning an excited cheer from Changkyun who was watching the whole stunt. He certainly couldn’t do that though, because unlike Kihyun, he wasn’t used to drinking, so when he started swinging with a little more force, he fell behind from the swing and half lied on the ground. The whole situation made Kihyun worried and he ran fast towards Changkyun in order to lift him up, he didn’t want the guy to collapse because of the liquor he gave him. But to his surprise, Changkyun was fully able to get back on the swing on his own, and he did so before Kihyun managed to back off and let go of his swing ropes.  
  
  
They ended up staring at each other from up close, their faces centimeters away from one another, their look dazed. Changkyun could feel Kihyun’s heavy breathing on his cheeks, and that made him feel hot, a feeling that even the alcohol couldn’t create. “We shared many indirect kisses through that vodka, didn’t we?” Changkyun boldly said, something that made Kihyun blush heavily, his cheeks’ tint fortunately hidden because of the lack of lighting. “We can share some more if you want, there is still some liquor left,” he answered with a whisper, because he felt that any sound louder than a whisper would destroy the moment, and he didn’t want that. Not at all. Changkyun didn’t answer to that, but he took the bottle from the ground and drank the whole thing in seconds instead, leaving a now empty bottle on the sand. Kihyun got bolder and bolder while watching Changkyun downing that vodka, his liking for the boy was catching fire, like the other’s throat from the alcohol, but worse. “Or, I have a better way of tasting that alcohol, better than these indirect kisses,” Kihyun said and totally closed the distance between them.  
  
His lips were now on Changkyun’s, feeling soft and warm, his fingertips gentle on the back of his neck. Changkyun wasn’t late to respond, the alcohol and the want he felt for the man in front of him filling him inside out and making him forget about his shyness. He got even closer to Kihyun, his hands on the small of his back, steadily standing up from the swing and moving towards the wall of the wooden fortress. Kihyun pinned Changkyun on the smooth wall, kissing him roughly and making him groan, as the boy roamed his hands under Kihyun’s shirt and slightly pulled on the stray locks at the back of his head. The kissing was fiery, the hidden desire now on full display, evident with every moan and intense skin on skin touch. Kihyun’s tongue was now on Changkyun’s, swirling and making the kiss even more needy and messy, but still passionate enough for them to keep wanting more and more, but nothing else at the same time, the sensation too much for their bodies and minds to grasp.  
  
  
The sudden feet stomping and the lack of music signaling that the prom had come to an end was the thing that burst their bubble, so they both unwillingly let go of each other and got ready to go back. Now they were holding hands, still not ready to leave each other’s warmth and touch behind. When they reached the building, all the guests had left the school gym and were at the school yard, heading to their cars or homes, dearly holding their loved ones’ hands as the both boys were. They knew that they had a lot of work to do once in the prom hall so they reluctantly let go and after a glance they went to complete their respective chores hastily, in order to meet again. Changkyun was not focusing at all, stealing glances of Kihyun working, getting caught doing the exact same thing and ending up laughing secretly at each other. The actual prom night may have ended, but their private one was still fully on.  
  
  
The hall was finally back to being a proper gym, and the working student crew gathered in the middle of the court and congratulated each other for their hard work. Changkyun waited until all the other co-workers of his left, and noticed that Kihyun was doing the same. “Hey there, do you mind being my prom date for a little longer?” Kihyun came up to Changkyun, taking his hand and leading him out of the gym. Changkyun never let go of the other’s hand, but stopped at his tracks in the middle of the school corridor, a question lingering in his mind. “And what are we going to do now?” he said unsurely, and patiently watched as Kihyun turned to face him and thought about it for some seconds while staring at him. “We will get to know each other I guess,” Kihyun finally replied, but that wasn’t the only thing he did. He pushed Changkyun between two lockers and got closer and closer, until their noses touched. “And I will start by getting to know you right now,” he whispered as he once again closed the undesired distance.


End file.
